


Support

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sadness, brief mention of abuse, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after April 15th episode...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

 

"We should get inside it's freezing out here," Robert says, softly.

"Yeah, I guess," Aaron answers, sighing, he doesn't want the fuss but he knows he can't avoid everone forever,

"You ready," Robert asks, he arm still securely around Aaron's shoulders as if he wants to protect him from anything.

"I'll have to be, won't I. I need to see them," Aaron says, sighing.

"No, Aaron. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Robert says, looking into Aaron's crystal blue eyes.

"I can't avoid then forever. I'll just have to bite the bullet," Aaron says, giving Robert a small smile.

"I hate that saying," Robert says, smirking.

"Yeah, I know you do. Let's go then," Aaron says, standing up so he's not leaning on Robert anymore.

"Yeah, let's go," Robert says, following Aaron into the pub, silently smirking.

 

 

"You did good, sunshine, you did real good," Cain says, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cain," Aaron says, sighing.

"Wanna drink, mate," Adam offers.

"Yeah, thanks, Adam," Aaron says, glancing round the room. He was greatfully for the support, he really was but it didn't change anything.

"Everyone's here for you, Aaron, you know that right?"  Adam reassures, seeing Aaron scanning the room.

"Yeah, I know," Aaron answers, giving Adam a small smile.

"I know it doesn't change anything, mate," Adam says, putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "But he's gone, you'll never have to see him again."

"Yeah, I know," Aaron say, nodding, "I just don't know how to thank people."

"Thank people?" Adam asks, confused.

"For being there, for believing me. I feel like I need to thank them and you," Aaron says, glancing round the room again.

"They know, I know. You don't need to thank us for anything, Aaron. We are here for you because we want to be, we don't need thanking," Adam reassures, smiling, adding "so Sugden then?" To change the subject.

"And how did I know you were gonna ask that," Aaron says, laughing.

"Least your not sneaking around anymore, hey? You can be happy, if anyone deserves it it's you," Adam says, sipping his pint.

"Yeah, well. He's been there for me a lot and there is no point in us both fighting our feelings for each other," Aaron admits.

"That's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say," Adam says, laughing.

"Shut up," Aaron says, laughing.

"AARON," Aaron hears his sister shout.

"Hiya, Liv. I didn't know you two were coming," Aaron says, hugging his sister.

"We just heard. Liv wanted to see you," Sandra answers, smiling.

"I couldn't have done it without you two, you know," Aaron says, smiling at his sister, then at Sandra.

"Liv's got something to ask ya," Sandra prompts.

"Can I stay with you for a bit? Properly this time," Liv asks, quickly.

"Course you can," Aaron says, smiling as his sister hugs him again.

"This is cute," Adam comments, smirking.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Liv asks, smiling cheekily.

"God no. This is Adam, my best mate," Aaron says, laughing.

"He's taken anyway, Liv, aren't ya Aaron?" Adam jokes, laughing as Aaron elbows him in the stomach.

"Oh, is he now? Who's the lucky bloke?" Liv mocks, smirking.

"Sugden, over there," Adam tells her, pointing to Robert, who is talking to Victoria.

"Robert? He said you two weren't together when I asked him," Liv says, smiling.

"Back then we weren't. We got together yesterday," Aaron says, shaking his head at Adam, who is just sat there laughing.

"I'll see if he wants to come over," Liv says, running towards Robert.

"Liv," Aaron calls, sighing as he glares at Adam.

"You know what your getting yourself in for," Sandra says, watching her daughter.

"Yeah, well. She's a kid isn't she, she should be having fun and annoying me," Aaron laughs.

"I'm happy he got sent down, Aaron and I'm happy she has you in her life," Sandra says, smiling at Aaron.

"Well she's one of the best things that's ever happened to me in a while," Aaron says, watching Liv talking to Robert 

"I am sorry, you know. If I'd known for sure-" Sandra says being cut off by Aaron.

"I know you would. We can't change the past so I'll just have to try and move on from it," Aaron says, sighing.

"Their both lucky to have you," Sandra says, nodding to Liv and Robert.

"No, I'm lucky to have them," Aaron says, smirking as Robert and Liv walk towards them.

"Your sisters very persuasive," Robert says, standing next to Aaron.

"Aww. You two are so cute," Victoria squeals.

 

"Do you know how different this feels?" Aaron says to Robert.

"What?" Robert asks.

"Us, being here, together. Instead of in secret. It just feels different. It feels-" Aaron says pausing.

"-Right," Robert finishes, smiling, fondly at Aaron.

"Yeah, it feels right," Aaron says, mirroring Robert's smile, "it seems Liv likes Vic. They're talking like old friends."

"Yeah, they are. Guess Liv knows about us then," Robert asks, smirking.

"Well, Adam told her and Sandra. It won't be long until the whole village knows," Aaron says, glancing round the busy pub.

"That's good the ," Robert says, sighing.

"You alright about that?" Aaron asks, concerned.

"Of course I am, Aaron," Robert says, shocked by the question.

"I don't mean about us, I mean about everyone knowing," Aaron says, sighing.

"Aaron, I couldn't careless if everyone knows, all I care about is you," Robert says, loudly making everyone in the room stop talking.

"If you say it a bit louder the people at the cafe might hear it,"  Aaron laughs, hiding his embarrassing, making everone laugh.

"I'd tell the world, I had to," Robert says, their eyes locked, "but you said to take it slow so that'll have to wait."

"Or not," Aaron says, pulling Robert towards him and kissing him.

"Get a room," Cain shouts from the other side if the room, smiling.

"Leave them alone," Chas says, smirking.

"Never though I'd see the day that my sister condones one of Aaron's relationships," Cain says, laughing.

"Neither did I," Aaron cuts in, smirking.

"Well your happy, Aaron. That's all that I can ask for you, even if it is with Robert flaming Sugden," Chas says, smiling as Aaron walks over to them, Robert following him with a smile on his face.

"But Sugden if you-" Cain says, being cut off by Robert.

"If I ever hurt him, you'll kill me. I'll probably kill myself as well," Robert says, smirking.

"Good," Cain says, holding his hand out to Robert.

"Never though I'd see the day Cain wants to shake my hand," Robert says, taking Cain's hand.

"Don't push it," Cain warns but he's smiling.


End file.
